


Не увидеть во сне

by fealin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Написано на #sixdrabbles для Тайлер на заявку "ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ СНОВИДЕЦ"
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Не увидеть во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerAsDurden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/gifts).



Лань Ванцзи контролировал себя тринадцать лет. Каждый день он изматывал себя, выжимал без остатка: тяжёлой работой, опасными охотами, изнуряющими медитациями. Так, чтобы даже случайно не видеть сны.

Не увидеть во сне.

Не сновидеть.

И спустя тринадцать лет, один лишь раз стоило дать себе маленькую, ничтожную поблажку – результат не заставил себя ждать. Он понял это сразу, даже не успев толком проснуться.

Он корил себя, он ненавидел себя за слабость.

Он был счастлив!

Где-то в маленькой деревне просыпался его Вэй Ин, так похожий и не похожий на безвестно канувший оригинал. Иной внешности, чтобы ни у кого не закралось опасных подозрений, но с такой же яркой улыбкой, что идёт прямо из сердца. Со спутанными воспоминаниями – то, что он не сможет вспомнить, Лань Ванцзи обязательно расскажет ему, не тая ничего. Чуть спокойнее, чуть уравновешеннее, но с тем же пытливым умом и непокорным нравом.

Теперь у Лань Ванцзи был шанс, была самая невероятная возможность – быть рядом, хранить, беречь. Не требуя ничего взамен.

«Теперь мне нельзя умереть».

Эта мысль поразила его внезапно. Но теперь уже не из-за Сычжуя, как было раньше: он взрослый, сможет прожить без его поддержки.

«Теперь мне точно нельзя умереть. Потому что теперь точно, без сомнения, вслед за мной умрёт мой Вэй Ин. А этого больше никогда не должно повториться».


End file.
